One Missed Call
by Novelist-In-Training
Summary: It all started on Monday morning when Pansy heard the murmuring. Hermione Granger dead. What does a ring tone have anything to do with it? Will she be able to save her friends from the call of death? AU. Cedric is alive but for how long . Alt pairings
1. Introduction: Pansy hears a rumor

**One Missed Call**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the One Missed Call plot but this story was weaved through my incredibly sick mind…apparently. Anyway-I hope that you enjoy this story. It has been quite a while since I have written anything dealing with Horror.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

-

It all started with muffled voices coming from all corners of the great hall. Silent whispering comments and exclamations of something seemingly unimportant which didn't brighten the dark cloud filled rainy days or the pitter patter of heavy droplets hitting the roof. It was a typical Monday morning and for one girl a sort of lonely lunch time as she alone sat at the end of one of the wooden tables with a book of psychology in hand tapping with her fingernails almost impatiently against it's heavy spine as though to help absorb the information.

"Did you hear about it?"

"What, are you saying it's true?"

"Apparently Granger got it and…well anyway, not to quash with the details but it was rather…_messy_."

"Ooh? How so Lavender? I want to know."

"Well, alright. She was on her way home trying to catch the last train when her mobile rang. Anyway, there was a troupe of young high school girls said that she was _yanked_ from her feet and flung in front of the train and well…oh Parvati stop with that face! You wanted all the details."

"Oh but that's so horrible! She was a student here too you know? It could have been any one of us."

"Not unless she had your mobile number."

The gossipers passed by still deep within their conversation but the damage had been done-either way there was no way that Pansy would finish the rest of her meal with the images of Granger's body literally braking into pieces in a mess of disembodied mush none the less able to actually retain what she was trying to learn.

"Yummy."

Sighing, Pansy closed the book in her hands and shoved it into her bag wondering what she cold do to possibly quell the nausea she now felt. _Either way you're going to feel like shit. Might as well get home and vomit there and maybe take a nap?_

With a plan in mind Pansy headed for the two large oak doors her steps muffled by soft shoes and the clipping heels that followed close behind her-she recognized the rather loud clipping as Padma Patil, who always walked loudly in her heeled shoes even on carpet, followed.

"I'm sure that you're sick of your sister's insipid gossip," Pansy began as she slowed her pace. "though I assume it's more to do with Lavender Brown's harping.."

"Of course." Padma said with an almost cheeky smile. "So you've heard about Hermione Granger then?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Draco Malfoy?"

Pansy inwardly sneered but retained an air of complete ignorance of what Padma meant because _surely_ Padma wasn't going to directly bring _that_ up without any sign of Pansy allowing it. Instead Pansy shrugged her shoulders, her eyes looking anywhere but at Padma's face going so far as to stare far too long at the high ceiling of the university.

She settled with finally tugging at her forest green loose cargo pants and then her t-shirt-trying to be less obvious with her slight discomfort. "Well there is a reason for that, no? Better to not mention anything like the current goings on if you catch my drift."

"He's stuck in wonderful unemotional bliss isn't he? Though I imagine it is better that way considering everything that has happened."

"You're just trying to be nice and not insinuate anything along the lines of _clinically_ _insane_."

"I guess I agree-it would be too soon to say anything about his condition directly so I won't but, what am I supposed to think? The man comes running into the school auditorium screaming about seeing the ghost of his deceased cousin. Pans it is a wonder he was ever able to graduate at all with all the nonsense he caused." She crossed her arms across her blue sweater clad chest. "Honestly it's idiotic to believe him and it is completely overshadowing the very _real_ death of a girl."

Pansy rolled her eyes having heard it all before. It was true. It was a wonder that Draco was able to go on in his schooling completely unhindered by his very well known breakdown two years before. It was rather hard to believe, though Pansy knew well enough about Draco's ailing mind set and his past to leave that business alone in his company. And though she really liked Padma Patile she _refused_ to be apart of Draco mockery.

"Well, I'm off to get some well needed rest." Pansy said with a soft smile not quite reaching her blue eyes. "I'll see you in class tomorrow then?"

"No I'm going to the funeral. You should come to-you knew her right?"

"Not well enough."

With a small wave Padma walked in the complete opposite direction, presumably to scold her gossiping sister and the gossip queen herself leaving Pansy to stare off at her for just a moment before making her own way home.

_You didn't know Granger all that well so it would be inappropriate to go to that funeral. Never mind that you shared the same classes since grade school. You were not close. Stop feeling so horribly guilty about what you cannot control._

But she did feel badly and maybe that was why she was making her way back home to that studio apartment where Chappu, her cat, waited to be alone.

So while she was lying on the soft pink sheets of her comforter, a glass of wine in one hand and Chappu lying on her belly, when Diggory called she was only too happy to agree to go out with him and his friends. _Our friends._ She thought reminding herself again.

* * *

-

"Pans your stir fry is going to get cold. Hurry up an eat it." Cedric's laughing voice sounded just a bit far away though Pansy imagined it was because she was so distracted and her knees actually hurt from her ridiculous sitting position on the floor.

The cushion obviously wasn't anything else but a tasteful little piece of furniture-it didn't do well for her to sit on. "Why is it that whenever you call me to come out and eat with the lot of you, that we always come to Izakaya Japanese Pub? You know how much I hate sitting cross-legged."

"Oh but you like the stir fry." Cho Chang said from Cedric's side chewing thoughtfully on a bit of the sushi that had been between Cedric's chopsticks. "You always order it."

"That, Chang, is because it's the only thing that I'm positively sure is not dog." Pansy mumbled.

"What if it's cat?"

"Eat me, Diggory."

They laughed her small group of friends that she'd only made that year. Though Pansy had gone to school with Cedric and had even been in class with Cho her last year of high school it wasn't until university that they had actually had a conversation.

Despite the fact that Cho Chang had been the president of the so called nerd club 'Ravenclaw' and Cedric having been the big time track star of the track team they'd gotten along very well. High school had been well finished years before and Pansy wasn't one to hold onto the notions of old that she'd firmly believed back when she was a teenager.

Pansy smiled as she observed her friends, Cedric Diggory with a lazy arm around the shoulders of Cho Chang who smiled brightly at something obviously stupid that Stan Shunpike had said as he regaled with a near drunken slur about the good old days that were still happening and of things that were not so pleasant.

"No really. I aint lying about nothing. Her arm came clean off and still held fast her mobile phone. I seen it m'self, mate," He said drunkenly in Cedric's face grasping the front of Cedric's jumper with its Hufflepuff Mascot Badger shimmering in the low lamp light. "Her 'and was dialing someone's number it was. It's the curse blimey it's the curse!"

"Curse?" Cho asked meekly curiously tapping the table with a perfectly bright blue and bronze manicured nail. "What curse?"

"Oh you aint heard of it then? Well lessee if I remember this right." Cedric rolled his eyes and tapped Pansy's shoulder with his index finger twice his gray eyes shinning like the bedazzled badger face on his chest.

"You'll want to hear this bit o' nonsense it's got to do with that writer friend of yours."

"Draco?"

"That would be the one."

"Why don't we talk of something else? Something that doesn't have anything to do with death and Hermione Granger's mangled body." Myrtle suddenly said from beside Stan as she cleaned her glasses, her mousy brown hair not in its notable pigtails this night. "Honestly it's revolting. All this death is making me sick and I'd rather have a decent meal thank you very much."

"Oh Myrtle you are such a bore."

"And you're not, Cho?" Myrtle stuck out her tongue. "Anyway-what about that exam? It's coming up; I bet you're all a bit anxious."

"Just because you and Stan are college graduates doesn't mean you can taunt us about it." Cedric piped in obviously annoyed.

"What the 'ell you bloody twats going to interrupt my story or are you going to let me finish it then?" Stan almost shouted now with a cigarette hanging loosely on his lips. "Actually this all reminds me o' this old flat mate of mine who just got his own place. Apparently the previous tenant committed suicide. He once told me that in the bathroom, while washing his hair he felt someone right behind him. A cold presence like a ghost or some other thing like that ya know?

"When he tried to turn back, there on his shoulder, was this abnormally thin woman's 'and. Pale and cold and hell it must o' been awful."

Cho sat back a little, with an amazed look, her lips making a perfect 'O' on her pretty face while Cedric looked shocked and even Myrtle was stunned to silence. It was oddly quiet then, Pansy's hearing was only focused on them and it seemed she could hear nothing else but Stan Shunpike's voice and the beating of her own heart.

She imagined the pale hand from the story resting on her own shoulder the tiny almost child like white fingers thrumming against it in a silent tone, but, when she turned her head it was gone and in the place behind her Ginny Weasley stood wearing a solemn expression.

"Weasley, where have you been? You realize that tomorrow is our exam, don't you?" Pansy chided but stopped. The expression on the red headed girl's face was enough to make her halt her words. "Weasley?"

"My friend from high school, the one I was renting the room to, is dead."

It seemed like the ghostly hand was really there and its eerie owner sat closely by leaning its head against Pansy's cold back making her shiver but when turned her head to see it, it was gone.

* * *

R&R no flames


	2. Ginny that's not my ring tone!

**One Missed Call**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the One Missed Call plot but this story was weaved through my incredibly sick mind…apparently. Anyway-I hope that you enjoy this story. It has been quite a while since I have written anything dealing with Horror.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

-

The bathroom was dimly lit, obviously one of the bulbs above one of the sinks had burnt out, so it was rather hard for Pansy to reapply her lipstick and have a clear view of how it would look. Deciding to just run her fingers below her eyes to remove the slight smudges of eyeliner instead, she lowly hummed some tune she'd heard Stan singing earlier that evening.

"So, Weasley, I know this might be a bit much but…this friend of yours, Luna Lovegood, how did she die?"

A toilet flushed and Ginny scrambled out of the tiny cubicle walking towards the sinks. Pansy noticed that despite her brightly colored green and pink jumper Ginny looked quite tired and washed out a horrendous change to her usually bright and fiery continence.

"Scuba diving. She got lost from her boyfriend and ended up drowning somehow." She answered scrubbing her hands viciously. "When they recovered the body her face was screwed in such a way it portrayed…such gruesome pain. It's horrible."

"Indeed."

"She didn't have anyone else so I had to identify the body. That is where I have been, the city morgue." Ginny said lowly, tiredly.

"You were there earlier this month weren't you?" Pansy asked leaning against the sink.

"Yes," Ginny said. "when Luna's father died she ask that I go with her. This is so utterly dreadful! I remember promising myself that I would never look at another corpse again."

Suddenly a foreign tune filled the small white bathroom stunning Pansy for only a moment by its whimsical ghostly sound. She looked towards the two cellular phones resting together between Ginny and herself and sighed in annoyance.

"Weasley, a phone call."

"What? That's not my ringtone."

"Well it's your phone. Look! The lights turned on."

Ginny wiped her hands on her sweater in exasperation before taking her phone and flipping it opened; the smile of Ginny's long time crush appeared wide and almost goofy making Pansy chuckle at the expression and almost chide Ginny on coveting _taken_ men but she promptly stopped.

On the screen just above Harry Potter's dazzling green smiling eyes relayed a message.

**One Missed Call.**

And the phone number underneath it was Ginny's.

"Think its prank from one of your brothers?"

"No, none of them except maybe Percy is smart enough to do something like that and he'd never waste his time not now anyway since Audrey got pregnant. This is quite odd. I wonder if my phone isn't broken." She said pressing the golden button that depicted a shimmering green phone. Putting it on speaker phone Ginny and Pansy waited for the message to come on.

"ONE NEW RECORDED MESSAGE. APRIL SEVENTEEN TWELVE FORTY FIVE P.M."

"The seventeenth?"

"I think your phone really _is_ busted."

"Shh!"

There was a static sound and then a familiar voice.

_['Oh. It's raining…Ahhhhhhhh!']_

Ginny almost threw the phone startled by the familiar blood curdling scream that had ended all too quickly followed by a crash before the message finished. There was a dull sound coming from the phone that had been tossed to the other side of the bathroom the light eerily splaying a tiny shadow near the bottom of one of the stalls.

"That was…" Ginny began but didn't continue too frightened of her own voice. Her brown eyes were trained on Pansy now in silent question. Maybe she'd heard wrong or maybe she was confused.

But Pansy didn't answer as a cold shiver ran up her spine.

* * *

-

"But isn't that…isn't that _you_ Ginny?" Cho asked as she passed the phone back to the startled red head who sat snugly between Pansy and Stan who was no longer buzzed but quite sober and just a bit afraid.

"That is impossible. There is no way that you can get a phone call from the future." Cedric said in a hearty voice. He rolled his gray eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's probably one of your brothers just having a bit of fun with you is all."

"Maybe you're right." She said but didn't sound entirely convinced. Ginny seemed just a bit more tired and almost dead on her feet but Pansy wasn't paying too much attention.

_You heard her voice. It was her and she was screaming bloody murder. What does it mean if anything at all?_

She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it. Of course it was silly to think anything along the lines of the supernatural. She was a child of night time tales of monsters and ghosts, but that was all they were, tall tales, nothings.

She barely listened to the rest of the conversations she felt so tired. It was too much at the moment, too much death and then there was Draco and how he must be dealing with his own...problems.

"Pansy, are you coming?"

"What?"

"Are you just going to sit there cross-legged or are you going to come to the car already. I'm taking you home." Cedric said as Cho placed a kiss on his cheek and departed out the door with Stan and Myrtle with a wave Ginny close behind her.

"You've just been sitting here quietly for five minutes."

"Oh. I hadn't noticed."

* * *

-

She had gotten home exactly twenty minutes after that and Cedric being the perfect gentleman he was had walked her up the narrow staircase to her flat keeping her mind occupied on things that she liked; classes and books and even Harry Potter who Pansy was not so much as dating only sleeping with. When she had unlocked her door Cedric gave her a pat on the head and wished her a goodnight like he always did before departing down the stairs whistling one of the newer songs that Stan had written for the garage band he was currently in, a catchy tune that would undoubtedly never make it.

When she could see his back no more and only hear the smallest of sounds from the staircase she shut the door and feeling her ankles being tickled by the smooth fur of her cat as he rubbed at her ankles she smiled. "Oh Chappu you silly little thing, you!"

"Yes, he is silly isn't he?"

Looking up from the bright eyes of the ginger cat she noted that Harry was already comfortably dressed seeming more at home each and every time he was there, with no shirt on his well defined chest and wearing a thin pair of loose trousers with bare feet.

"Hi."

"Hullo Pans. How was the gang?"

She noted that his voice was strained and that his normally happy green eyes were red and puffy. It hit her suddenly that Hermione Granger had once been a very good friend of his through his entire schooling. She remembered the many times that she and the old Slytherin gang _(for Draco had found the name in a book and announced it as the name of the group that she, Blaise, Greg and Vincent had formed with him)_ had teased him, Weasley and Granger.

It was only when they entered Uni that things had gotten too hectic with classes and meeting new people that the trio had dismantled. Potter went off to study, of all things art while Granger studied medicine and Weasley had gone to a different University all together-from what she knew he was an engaged or married fireman and a father now. But that didn't matter, not now when Potter had obviously been crying for someone that had been his sister until just a few years ago.

"I'll make it better."

"I don't see how you can." He trailed off just a bit and Chappu ever the sensitive kitty felt his depression and leapt from Pansy's arms and scampered to Potter's feet mewling pathetically for his attention. Potter consented and reached for the ginger cat and smiled into its big orangey eyes. "Hullo there, Chappu."

"Potter, put him down and get your clothes off."

"Oh why don't you just sit with me and talk? We never just talk any more." He said although consented to the first of her demands by letting Chappu down on the floor. He walked over to the bed and merely sat waiting for her to join him. "Mione and Ron and I used to talk all the time on the phone when we were too busy to see each other."

Pansy let her sweater fall onto the floor followed by her shirt.

"Even when we stopped getting together every other weekend we still had our conversations. Susan was pretty upset with Ron being on the phone for hours during weekend nights but she understood and Hermione would berate him on not getting a cellular phone. I just laughed."

She let her loose pants hit the floor and slipped her shoes and socks from her feet before she stalked over to him quietly.

"When Rosey was born Hermione and I went to visit Susan and Ron in the hospital and despite the conversations we were having we'd not seen each other. We looked so different, all of us. It hurt."

She straddled his lap and brought his hand to her hips letting them slide upwards and toward the straps of her bra. He was clumsy as always when he unfastened it but she didn't mind. He needed her comfort and he _would_ have it, he needed her to listen to him prattle on and he _would_ have it…

…if he _asked_ for her to love him then he _would_ have that too because for some inexplicable reason she felt like her heart soared when she was with him and when he was inside of her there was the most wonderful feelings of fulfillment even if she never said it aloud. She was sure he understood on some deeper level that didn't need words.

When his lips made contact with bare flesh she sighed into the touch and when his fingers slid the cotton material of the modest blue panties she wore off her body she sucked in a harsh breath and allowed herself to be eased onto her back against the unmade sheet of the bed that she was, afraid to admit, was _theirs_. Because really he might as well live with her he was around so very often.

He was undressed rather quickly and she was astonished, always surprised to find that she loved what she saw-lean thin muscles. Not a trace of fat anywhere and a thick jet black trail of hair from his navel all the way down to his most private of places. Her hands touched his chest which was _very_ lightly covered in that same black hair and she marveled at the beat of his heart beneath her fingers.

But he was rough with her. Kissing her harshly and she couldn't keep up and his hands gripped her a little bit tighter then normal and he pumped himself faster, swiftly and much too harsh for her that she cried out. Despite what people thought Pansy was not the kind of girl to get around. Yes she and Harry were quite accustomed to sleeping together but that was it so she was still fairly new to sex and her passage not quite accustomed to rough entry.

She had been a virgin their first time which had completely surprised Harry. He'd felt immensely guilty and had apologized quite a bit while still inside of her. What a fantastic way to remember your first time!

"_Oh!_" He grunted, a telltale sign that he was done. He made five or six jerking movements emptying inside of the warm heat she provided as she threw her head back and cried out on contentment with him. He rolled off her after a moment of catching his breath and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly to his bare body feeling incredible guilty at the sight of the red spots on her hips from his strong fingers. He was sure that she would be bruised tomorrow. "Sorry."

"Hmmm it's ok." She snuggled into the crook of his neck. "I'm alright."

"Will you go to the funeral with me?" He asked in a low voice.

"You want me to? Isn't that a couple sort of thing?"

"Well, _aren't_ we a couple?"

Silence, awkward silence.

She hadn't thought that they were a couple but well, they were technically living together as he was always there instead at home with his aunt and uncle and he did pay for half of everything. He did the laundry, he cooked and cleaned and bought groceries on the lists she would leave for herself on the fridge.

He got mail there and he fed the cat and had talked to her about getting a newer and bigger place.

"Yeah we are." She said and meant it, happily falling to sleep in his arms. But, what she saw there in that dream was not Harry and two dark haired children she always dreamt with no, it was Granger. It was pretty Granger with her flowing brown frizzy hair and her shimmering happy eyes. Smiling Granger with her hands holding a small stack of books and laughing Granger as she berated her about studies and finally…

…armless and bleeding and disemboweled Granger on the cold train tracks painfully waiting for death to take her as she lay there dying in the ceaseless rain complete agony and fear etched in her pretty face.

The funeral was tomorrow, Pansy thought sitting up. She'd woken from her nightmare and saw on the clock that it was three in the morning. Harry was fast asleep with his arms still at her thin waist. "…Shit…"

But she'd go for him even if she didn't want to…after all he had asked.

* * *

_**R&R no flames**_


	3. Hermione's funeral beware the 17th

**One Missed Call**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the One Missed Call plot but this story was weaved through my incredibly sick mind…apparently. Anyway-I hope that you enjoy this story. It has been quite a while since I have written anything dealing with Horror.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

-

It was like any other funeral. Words were said, people cried and everyone wore black and the day was much too dismal to be any less appropriate for grieving. They had watched the coffin make it's descent into its hole in the ground with a painful slowness that made everything just a bit more unbearable. The man at her side cried just a little and grasped her hand too tightly but she allowed it. Harry needed this, needed to crush her hand in his and needed to have her to lean on because everything was obviously too much for him.

It was later in the poor dead girl's home that it hit her, just a little. Pansy watched everything amazed; Padma and Parvati Patil sitting quietly on the couch in the small living room chatting with Lavender Brown. Ronald Weasley standing by the fire place sadly along with his pretty almost-wife Susan Bones who was trying to console him and even Ginny was there with a few other friends and family chatting away.

Why did it seem so artificial?

She turned her attention back at the man holding onto her hand. He was busy chatting to Granger's mother. Excusing herself Pansy made her way towards the stairs, she wanted to find the bathroom. With each step she thought about the funeral and about Granger and how sad it all was.

_'She's dead now. Did that mean that everything she has ever done all of the studies and the pre examinations and the prep classes she took…did that mean that it would never have mattered because she was going to die anyway?'_

She reached the top of the stairs it was just a bit dark and would have been impossible to see anything if not for the thin ray of light coming from the door down the hall. She walked towards it stopping at the door.

It was Grangers room.

She took a peek into the room still standing in the doorway. A desk in the far wall filled with papers and thick volumes of books. The bed unmade. The walls were pink matching the rosy curtains.

It looked like Granger would be back, everything looked oddly cozy and lived in and she didn't want to look at it anymore. She walked back down the dark hall, down the stairs and back to Harry who looked much worse for wear then before. So, she asked him if he wanted to go home and he did.

Later that night, lying in his arms Pansy tried to shake the ominous feeling away that something else was going to happen.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Move in with me."

He hugged her to his chest and she could have sworn that he smiled.

"Of course. Hey, Pans, it won't take too much for me to get my things in here after all I am almost completely moved in anyway."

She didn't answer, no her attention was elsewhere completely and if Harry had looked down at her he would have seen pure white terror etched into her face.

Tomorrow was the seventeenth.

* * *

_**R&R no flames**_


End file.
